Getting To Know You
by The Wistful Bloom
Summary: As calculated and hard-working as a model student should be, Ludwig Kaltherzig could have been better off without Gilbert's interruptions. Or maybe- just maybe, getting to know the Prussian was something he needed.  Request-fic: Germancest


**NOW ALSO REDONE!**

**wooo. Only little things wrong here, (IMO). Little things made me go 'whoa, wait, why did that happen?' so yeah, basic edit. Some crazy run-on sentences I also am glad to be rid of here, too.**

**Originally written for Lumoa; She requested Germancest and that is what she got. Well, sort of. I'm a little squicky about incest so I made them unrelated. Bent the rules, but otherwise this wouldn't have been written at all. so, meh.**

* * *

Ludwig shuffled his notes, his eyes cautiously catching with the professors' now and again, as the Italian man read through the speech, the calculative and neat handwriting, and he checked the back of it once for more text before handing it back to the German head-boy with a smile.

"Perfect. I'll be glad to announce your speech in assembly next week."

With another flicker of a smile from the head-teacher, Ludwig ran a hand through his hair, papers held fast to his chest. He nodded, in his no nonsense manner, and exited through the door, shutting it behind him softly. A steel-like gaze met with his own as he brought his eyes up, the albino's name somewhere in the back of his head. He let his brow furrow in thought, ever so softly, and the Prussian surveyed him carefully. "Vargas in there?" Ludwig could barely make out his question, what, with his thick Germanic accent and the piece of chewing gum he was occupied with. The name came hurtling back into his mind.

Gilbert, wasn't it?

Ludwig was about to ask the albino what on earth he could want with the headmaster, but with the Prussian's record of detentions and seclusion sessions for the entirety of his existence at the school, Ludwig thought against such a stupid question. "Uh, he is..." The Prussian nodded once, still leant against the wall, hands in his pockets and expression indifferent. "You're in my maths class, aren't you?" He searched for a name, his eyes travelling to the dingy light above them. He looked back with a smile, "Kaltherzig, yeah?"

The German nodded, holding his papers that extra bit tightly, trying to make his way past the albino without much further interaction. "You doing anything on Thursday?" He had just managed to edge past him when he stopped, turning back to the silver-haired teen.

"E-Excuse me?"

Gilbert chewed on his gum, his eyes playful, and he smirked. "I asked if you were doing anything on Thursday."

The blonde shuffled his papers again, eyes calculating and wary. "I heard you. I meant to ask why it's any of your concern." The Prussian shrugged, still smirking, that glint of fun still in his eyes.

"It's not." Ludwig raised an eyebrow, and the albino continued. "You just look like you have a stick up your ass all the time-" He seemed to think about what he'd said, then tried to re-phrase it in a kinder way. "I thought you could use a bit of fun."

Looking incredibly sceptical, the blonde tried not to scoff. "How... _Considerate_."

The Prussian just smiled at him, and trying to edge his way towards the main corridor again the German almost kicked himself when Gilbert spoke again.

"You're someone I'd like to get to know." Nodding and almost wanting to sprint down the corridor, Ludwig accepted Gilbert's parting smile, offering a momentary tug of his lips as a response. And, even as he went down the corridor Gilbert watched him, tilting his head as he walked away. His lips worked their way into a smirk again, and leaning back against the wall he mumbled to himself.

"Nice ass."

* * *

Ludwig was most certain he'd be late for lesson now, but sparing himself of a few minutes of the droning, (rather boring, he may of added), Mr. Oxenstierna may have been worth it. Ludwig splashed his face with water once again, and checking that his hair was all uncomfortably slicked back, he turned off the tap and dried his hands with a paper towel, then his face. He screwed the paper towel into a ball and threw it into the bin with a flippant hand.

He made his way up the first staircase, letting the door into the third floor corridor creak behind him as he made his way to the door to his history class. But, not before a pair of hands pushed him against the wall. He opened his mouth to retaliate, when a thickly accented voice spoke first.

"You're gonna be late anyway, spare me a minute." The voice was familiar, with the slight slur of German added into his tone, and Ludwig let out an exasperated sigh as his hands fought against Gilbert's. "What's the rush?" The blonde let out a slight wince of pain as the Prussian twisted his hand up above his head, and his orbs of celeste flickered up and down the corridor.

_What if a teacher got the wrong idea and thought they were involved together?_

_It would tarnish his reputation enough to be caught with someone- But __**Gilbert **__of all people?_

His eyes caught with the albino's again, and he pushed away from him, which amounted to little resistance against the Prussian's vice like grip.

"I can cover for us, stop squirming." The German looked at him: Seemingly missing his point completely, and the Prussian, instead of gripping his wrist above his head, instead intertwined their fingers with a smirk. "I'll take the blame." After a second of a serious expression, the albino grinned again. "So, can we just get along?"

The blonde immediately blanked, his breathing slowing to make up for the sudden acceleration of his heart beat as the alabaster-haired miscreant moved closer. His breath was hot against his lips, and with nowhere else to go Ludwig tried to back further into the wall. Before he could press his lips against the pale and deathly looking German, a door behind them swung so hard from its hinges that the sudden bash of it against the wall made the Prussian spin around, still seemingly 'holding hands' with Ludwig.

"Gilb'rt, leave 'im alone." As the Swede spoke the Prussian edged his head forwards, as if to hear him better. The German discounted this, trying to prise their hands apart. Mr. Oxenstierna raised an eyebrow at the Prussian, seeing Ludwig's frantic expression and attempts to keep his distance (albeit the fact that their hands were intertwined).

Rolling his eyes, the albino let go of the German's hand and scuffled his way into the classroom.

"Spare me five m'nutes at lunch, Kaltherzig." Ludwig nodded, seeing the raised eyebrow still fixed to the teacher's features, and making his way into class he turned to a hand that was waving so fast it was merely a blur before his eyes.

"Ve~! Ludwig! Come sit with me!" The German groaned, but seeing that Kiku, his usual partner in lessons, was being harassed by Wang Yao, (The Chinese kid who seemed to like acting over-protective of his 'brothers and sisters'), the German resigned himself to sitting with Feliciano.

Only one desk in front of the incompetent Prussian who had tried to kiss him not moments ago.

"Why the long face, amigo?" A scoff was heard, the noise grating on the German's ears. Ludwig tired to concentrate on the drawling, thick accent of the Swede; when in actual fact he wanted to listen in on the Prussian and Spaniard's conversation.

"Nothing. Just leave it." A sigh and slight tut of sympathy came from Antonio, and Ludwig tried to look at Veneziano instead, but the Italian was such an air-head that it was hard to think of something serious when looking at him.

The Swedish man was still droning on at the front, and scribbling notes down in his exercise book the German tried to shake the feeling that he was being watched.

The Spaniard a desk behind him spared his Prussian friend a lethargically sympathetic glance, his eyes flickering over the whiteboard now and again to check that Mr. Oxenstierna hadn't noticed his obvious lack of notes. He turned his attention back to Gilbert, and he nudged him gently, noticing his eyes hadn't moved from the German. "What's so interesting about Kaltherzig?"

"No idea. He doesn't exactly go flashing it about on a neon sign." Antonio tore a page out of his exercise book, scrunching it into a ball and throwing it at the blonde in front of him. Ludwig shuffled a little, his head turning a fraction to see what had hit him, yet he immediately turned to face the front afterwards. The Spaniard cupped his chin with a hand, the other tapping meticulously against his desk as he pondered how to get Ludwig's attention.

"Hey, Kaltherzig..." The blonde squirmed minutely at the sound of his surname. "Ludwig, hey- _psst_!" The German turned with a gleam of annoyance in his eyes, and Antonio grinned in return. "You got something against Gil?" His virid eyes, (framed by his tanned skin and flyaway chocolate-brown hair), lit up slightly; accompanied with an almost suspicious raise of his eyebrows.

"What gave you that idea?"

He shrugged, still resting his chin on his hand, "He's not all that bad, you know."

Ludwig didn't even bother trying to reply to that, he turned back around and tried to concentrate on the Swede attempting to teach a class. Although, it was less of a class and merely him standing at the front and reading from a thick, worn textbook, boring his students half to death in the process.

Almost too soon, the bell rang its awful droning tone, and the history teacher stamped his foot down as a clatter of bags, music from earphones, scraping of chairs and mutterings of his students scrambled into one loud ignorance.

"You'll all b' pleased t' know th't Mr. Zwingli is back."

There was a collective groan from the class, and muttering their utter disappointment that the Swiss maths teacher was back from hospital. Feliciano almost dragged Ludwig out of the class, the German glad for an easy exit.

Filing out at the back of the class were Antonio and Gilbert.

"Look, just go talk to him. There's not point staring at his back all day."

Gilbert shrugged, his worn and beaten comic-strip backpack having clearly seen better days as he hauled it onto his back. The corridors seemed ten times as small when you had to squeeze past god knows how many other students, and as they made their way down the less chaotic staircase two, Gilbert took another stick of gum out of his pocket. Antonio seemed to eye his friend carefully, wary of the fact that he hadn't spoken a word the entire way from the second floor to the maths block.

The stern face and choking atmosphere that greeted them in the mathematics block was anything other than welcoming.

"Quickly, quickly. Dawdle, and it's gum duty- you know the rules, Mr. Bonnefoy." The blonde, who had been standing against a wall just down the corridor, obviously waiting for Gilbert and Antonio, quickly paled and made his way into the classroom without further hesitation. "You two as well." The other two thirds of the Bad Touch Trio (having just turned the corner) quickened their pace. "Quickly, quickly- Beilschmidt, I know you _adore_ detention, but I haven't the time today. Hurry up!" They almost bolted into the room, already fabricating a lost hatred for the Swiss as they took their seats and shared grimaces.

With one final glance up and down the corridor, the teacher also stepped inside his classroom and shut the door, making his way to the front and motioning for Francis to give out the books.

"Now." He steepled his fingers, and he surveyed the class with narrowed eyes. "The technicians are still as ignorant as when I left, so we'll have to settle for a paper register. And Honda: you can send it to the office at the end of the lesson." Kiku nodded, and after shuffling around his table for a piece of paper the Swiss leant across his desk to place it on the nearest table of students.

He then turned his attention to rest of the class. "I expect all of you to listen to my explanation of the method for working out the volume of a cone, and _yes, _that _does_ include you, Arlovskaya, so you'll put that phone away and listen before I confiscate it." The Belarussian glared daggers at him, but as both seemed unperturbed by the other's icy stare, she gave a bitter look and slipped her phone into the inside pocket of her blazer.

"Thank you. So, as I was saying, the method we shall use shall be similar to working out the volume of a cylinder," He picked up a board pen from his desk, and he uncapped it with a glare, then turning, casting a look that dared anyone to even cough whilst his back was turned. "But, as this is a different shape, the volume, or V, equals the same of **one third** of **pi** times **radius squared **times **the height of the cone. **Any questions?"

He had finished his small diagram, which looked extremely complicated, and he turned back to a silent class. "No? Good. I'll put fifteen questions on the board, finish them or you'll be in detention tonight. No exceptions. And Arlovskaya, put that blasted contraption away, or I _will_ take it."

The girl looked about ready to complain when he narrowed his eyes at her. "I never miss a trick." She rolled her eyes at him, and the Swiss turned his attention to the American sat adjacent to her. "I'm sure you agree, Jones." The American looked up, his hand poorly covering a scrawled note on a torn bit of paper. "Either read that note from Kirkland and then immediately give it to me, or prise your eyes away from it and put it in the bin; preferably torn up." The American nodded, trying to swallow down the heavy lump in his throat.

Ludwig, watching from his space next to Kiku, was glad that Gilbert wasn't getting as idiotic as to try and attempt something in Mr. Zwingli's class.

The teacher was alerted to a knock at the door, and a head popped around the frame, the well-spoken Mr. Edelstein.

"Ah, Vash. I was hoping you could spare me a minute..." The Literature teacher waited for the Swiss to say something, and when he didn't the eloquent man continued. "I'm covering for Väinämöinen, on my free period, no less. They just won't listen. You'd think a supply teacher made a difference."

The Swiss glared at the Austrian teacher, and he seemed to relay the whole of his explanation through his head at least once. "Have you tried emailing behaviour support? They do little more than drink coffee up there."

"Yes, I have."

"Well, perhaps you're just doubting your abilities as a teacher. Anyway, I have a mathematics class to teach, Edelstein, so, if you don't mind..."

The Austrian mumbled something that was vaguely reminiscent of; "Sorry for disturbing you." and he shut the door behind him without another sound.

The Swiss paced across the room, all eyes still on him, and when he sat down in his seat he leant his head on his palms, regarding them all with an icy look. "Detention for you all, is it?" The succession of scribbles that followed made him smirk and settle into his hands further.

* * *

"My hands are aching come un matto! How much did we have to write for that guy? It's so fastidioso being in that class."

Ludwig nodded behind a mouthful of apple, listening to his Italian friend as Kiku stayed as silent as ever.

"Ve~! Kiku is that a rice ball? Like the ones we ate that time when..."

Ludwig concentrated on his apple, drowning the sound of the cheery Italian out along with his disorganised thoughts, and as he crunched it around his mouth he got up, throwing his messenger bag over his shoulder. "Where are you going, Ludwig-san?"

He stilled, and he dragged his hands through his hair. "I'm going to take a walk on the field."

Veneziano made to get up. "Ehi aspettate! We'll come with you."

Ludwig shook his head, bringing his apple to his mouth and taking a small bite, then turning from his two friends.

"Nein, danke. I just want to clear my head."

Feliciano smiled at him, and as Ludwig turned away the Italian spotted his brother across the courtyard. "Fratello! Wait up!" As he was seemingly ignored, he shouted louder, running off to catch up with Lovino. "Lovi! Hey! You aren't ignoring me, are you? _Fratello!_"

Kiku kept himself solemn, and as he looked over the bench to his left, the shout of "Kiku! Over, here, da-ze!" made him wish he'd run off with Feliciano.

Ludwig, now sure he would get some peace and quiet on the field, took another bite out of his apple and began to walk down to the steps by the old entrance to the gym. He winced at the slight winds that sliced past his skin, cold and harsh, and he sat down, tossing his apple into the bin as he did so.

"Hey..." The voice was awfully familiar, the Germanic slur making it all the more worse for Ludwig. "...what's up?" Ludwig glanced at the voice, and his celeste orbs met with a concern-painted pair of coccineous ones.

"Oh..." The German looked away from the Prussian, who hadn't persisted much since he'd tried throwing pencils at him when Mr. Edelstein had called upon Mr. Zwingli again. That time the exasperated teacher had given in, turning to his class with a icy look that could kill. Yet, despite this warning, the moment their footsteps ceased the class began chatting and casually pulling out their phones, the Prussian constantly calling Ludwig's name and throwing various equipment at him. And, when the blonde had turned with a glare he mouthed a complacent 'sorry', which was rather meaningless.

Almost as to remind him of this, the albino muttered to him a very weak sounding; "Sorry..."

A soft sound, almost a thud, came close to Ludwig, and he glanced to the right of him to see the albino staring at the far end of the field.

"It's just that, well, you don't really talk much. I heard that English kid talking about how your grades had slipped and... Sorry, I'm the nosiest son of a bitch ever; I know." He breathed harshly, glancing at Ludwig so briefly the German realised he must have been rather embarrassed himself in this situation. "And, well, I thought I'd talk to you and, then I pushed myself a little... Because, hey, you look kind of fun..."

The small smile that graced his pale skin peeled _right off_, with a slight cough and another look at the far away art block. "I just thought I'd get to know you and then I kept staring and... You know where this is going, right?"

"Why didn't you just try talking to me? _Dummkopf._"

Gilbert looked a little taken aback. He tried to smile, the gesture thin and genuine. "I'm not that kind of guy, I guess."

The Prussian turned away, getting up and pressing his hands against the door he had been sitting in front of. The door, (once the entrance to gym), creaked open doubtfully, and smirking Gilbert motioned his head for Ludwig to follow him into the hall. He followed, dragging his hair back from its unkempt state, and he stopped, leaning against the cold plaster wall as the Prussian stood opposite him.

"Just sort of going up to someone isn't like me..." He said, bringing one hand to rest against the wall, just above Ludwig's shoulder, and his orbs of celeste flickered from one thing to the other madly. "Okay, I'm a little reckless, but... I'm not some crazy daredevil." Ludwig tried to glance over the Prussian carefully, trying to stop his eyes from resting on once place for too long.

"Then, what kind of guy _are_ you?"

The albino's mouth twitched ever so slightly, and he suppressed a smile. He brought his free hand up to trace across his jaw line, his eyes fixed to the German's. He drew his chin upwards, and with a slight tilt of his head he pressed his lips to Ludwig's.

_It was wrong. _

_It was wrong on **so** many levels. _

But really, as his hands somehow wound themselves into the Prussian's mop of vermeil-shaded hair, and he found the courage to kiss him back, he really couldn't care less. The kiss broke, his lips still tingling from the sensation and the saliva, and the albino began to trail his tongue and lips down his neck, kissing and lapping at the skin.

His fingers tugged at his buttons, pulling his tie down from its place, (which in Gilbert's opinion was much too high up in any situation), and he kissed further down as he pulled the shirt away from his skin.

"G-Gilbert..."

"Hmm?" He peeled his lips from the German's neck, and he regarded him with heavily lidded eyes.

"I don't want you to get... Carried away..."

Gilbert shrugged, starting to pull Ludwig's blazer from his shoulders, his fingers smoothing over his partially exposed skin with a glint of something untraceable in his eyes.

"This isn't getting carried away..." He brought his face up to level with the blonde's, and their noses grazed. "You could say this is my equivalent to a hand shake, or asking you for your name."

His hands continued to wander, his lips pressing kisses over Ludwig's skin, and his fingers snagged the waistline of his trousers. His smirk was rather playful, and Ludwig's seemed to hear himself say it, but not actually _feel_ himself say it; as if he wasn't in control of his voice at all. "And, uh, what's your equivalent of asking me whether I'm busy next Friday?"

_Ludwig had never seen someone look as menacingly happy in his life. _


End file.
